The Real Fall of Severus Snape
by bebainjuly
Summary: I can’t marry you. lily said. what,why? he asked ...because i'm in love with somewon else....his name is james potter. a oneshot fic,my first,PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape and Lily Evans walked through the entrance hall, as James Potter dashed across their path. Snape looked at him in disgust. Lily didn't seem to notice him.

Let us pause here to describe these three main characters.

Snape: a young, handsome seventh year, happy, cheerful, and ambitious.

Lily: a young, pretty, seventh year, envied by other girls, ready to take on life.

Potter: a trouble maker, popular, in his seventh year, a handsome quidditch star.

Snape and Lily entered the great hall and sat down to eat.

It was dinner time, and the couple had just come from a difficult transfiguration lesson.

"I swear, if McGonagall gives us another lesson like that, I'll break!" Lily cried.

"That's ok, I'll help you." Snape, who was good at the subject, replied calmly.

Just then, Potter and Sirius Black sat down beside them. Snape only glowered at them. "What are you looking at?" potter sneered at Snape. Lily had not notice the heated glared her boyfriend had been shooting at potter.

"Excuse me, but we're trying to have a conversation here." Lily said angrily to her fellow Gryffindor. Potter ignored her. "I don't believe slytherins are supposed to sit at Gryffindor tables." He sneered. "I can sit wherever I want potter." Snape retorted quietly.

Potter didn't answer, but turned to his friend. "He's really beginning to annoy me, that one." They heard him say. Lily frowned. "Ignore him. He's just trying to bother you."

When they were both finished eating, they stood up and headed for the library, to finish their transfiguration homework.

Soon after they sat down and go to work, potter entered the library and sat down at the table beside theirs. He did not do anything however. He only sat there and stared at lily, in the most annoying manner. Lily, noticing this, tried to ignore it, but finally could not take it anymore. "I can't concentrate with him staring at me like that!" she exclaimed in a whisper to Snape. "I'll finish this in the common room." With that she gathered her things and left, Snape staring angrily into space.


	2. Chapter 2

"You think you're very funny, don't you?" Snape growled at potter. "I don't know what you're up to, but she's with me, so quit it!" he glowered at him. Potter paused. "I'll tell you what I'm up to." Snape sneered at him. "I want to go out with her." He finished calmly. Then he stood and departed, leaving Snape thoroughly unsettled.

The next morning Snape met lily in the entrance hall. She noticed he looked as though he hadn't had much sleep that night.

"What's up?" she asked. "You look tired." He only shook his head with a yawn. "I was up late doing homework." They entered the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. They didn't notice Potter go up to the teachers table and tell professor McGonagall something. They didn't notice McGonagall come up to the Gryffindor table towards Snape and Lily either, until she was right behind them. "Mr. Snape," she said. He looked around quickly. "I believe you should be sitting over at your table….the slytherin table?"

She inquired sharply. Snape frowned at Potter, who was standing behind her, an innocent expression on his face. "Each house has their own table so that they may sit at that table, with _their_ own house." She continued sternly. Snape did not answer. "Go." She said sternly. Finally, he stood with out a word, and made his way over to his own table.

Lily scowled at Potter, who now took Snape's vacated place. "I don't know what you see in that greasy slime ball." He said. Lily only frowned.

Just then, Lily's best friend, Alice, came up and sat down on the other side of lily. "Where's Sna- Severus?" She asked, catching herself just in time, as she reluctantly tried to call Snape by his first name around Lily, even though she strongly disliked her best friend's boyfriend, but did not let Lily see that. "Potter told McGonagall he was sitting here, so she made him sit at his table." Lily sighed. "He's not going to be in a good mood in Slughorn's." Alice only nodded. "Hey, where is Frank?" Lily asked, noticing that her best friend's boyfriend was not present. "Oh, he's in the hospital wing after a duel with a slytherin last night." Potter cut in. "Oh!" Alice exclaimed, and hurried off to the hospital wing before her first class.

Lily frowned. "How'd you know that?" "Remus told me this morning." Potter answered calmly. Lily finished her breakfast in silence and then met up with Snape again as they left the great hall.

"I noticed you talking to Potter." He commented quietly. "Well ya," she shrugged. "Frank Longbottom, Alice's boyfriend, is in the hospital wing, after a duel with a slytherin yesterday." Snape was silent. "Don't get any ideas, though." She added. He still didn't say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Sunday, and Lily was sitting under a tree, watching the sun set.

Snape came up behind her, and sat down on the grass beside her.

He put his arm around her shoulder. "Lily?" "mmhm?" "I've been thinking…about what's going to happen-you know, after Hogwarts." Lily didn't say anything. "Lily," He faced her. "I want you to marry me-after we out of here…will you?"

She didn't say anything for a few minutes. Then, "Yes." She answered him simply. But she didn't sound at all happy. She was confused. "What's wrong with me?" She thought.

Just then, she saw Potter sitting alone, under another tree. Her heart jumped. "What's going on?" She asked herself. "Severus, the one I love, and _want_ to marry, asks me to, and I don't feel like I want to. Do I love him?" She thought about potter. Her heart skipped and she blushed every time he came near her.

Snape was to bewildered to notice Lily's lack of enthusiasm. "Yes?" He asked. She nodded slowly. He pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was a beautiful white gold, diamond engagement ring. He slipped it onto her finger.

That night, she sat in the common room, staring into the fire. "Maybe I'm making a big mistake." She thought. Potter came up to her. "What's with the ring?" he asked bluntly. "I'm engaged." "You don't sound very happy about that." He replied. "I guess I'm just in shock."

He gazed at her for a few moments, and then walked away. Her heart fell. "Why didn't he care?" She thought. "Why do _I _care?" she thought, now more confused then ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Snape met Lily smiling the next day. Everyone could tell that Snape was in a good mood, and by lunch everyone knew why.

Alice was disgusted. "Marry that slime-ball?" She asked her fiancé, Frank, at lunch. He only shrugged, not wanting to be dragged into the whole affair.

Most of the Gryffindors agreed with Alice. Potter seemed sad and out of shape that day. Snape noticed, and did not regret proposing to Lily.

That afternoon, Lily was sitting in the common room, doing homework, when Potter came and sat down beside her. He looked distracted. "Yes James?" She looked up from her work. He gazed at her. "I think you're making a mistake." "Why?" She demanded. "Marry that slime-ball, Snape? He doesn't care for you. He doesn't love you." Then, under his breath, he said. "And I do." But not loud enough for Lily to hear him.

"How would _you_ know?" She demanded angrily. He only shrugged. "I can just tell." Neither one spoke for a moment. She had come to value James' opinion, and wanted to consider what he had said before making any _real_ decisions.

"I don't know if I should go through with it." She told Alice, as they discussed Lily's engagement that evening. "I think I might be making the biggest mistake of my life." Alice looked at her. "Lily, I want to tell you something. You're like a sister to me, and I want to give you_ my_ opinion." Lily nodded, feeling the same way, as her own sister, Petunia, was a jealous rat.

"I think," Alice continued, "That Snape wants to marry you for reasons besides getting just you. I don't know what they are, but don't you see how odd it is, that he would fancy _you_, being the awful muggle-hating slytherin that he is?" At this point Lily gasped. She had always thought that Alice had liked Snape. Alice continued, "I think it would be an awful mistake of you to marry Sev- _Snape_." She said firmly. "_I _think you would do better, to give James Potter a chance, he clearly fancies you. You have time, you're only seventeen." Lily nodded, tears in her eyes. Alice had pointed out what had been there all along, and saw clearly what she had to do. The only question was- How?

_It seems that I have a lot of silent readers out there, but PLEASE review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Lily sat at the Gryffindor table the next morning, compensating how to break the news to Snape. She knew more or less what to say, but she was still nervous. Finally, he came over to her from his own table. She stood to join him. Alice, who was sitting next to her, gave her and encouraging smile.

"Severus, I want to talk to you about something. Can we take a walk before class?" He nodded in answer. They went outside and began to walk across the grounds, Snape wondering what she wanted to say. As they walked, Lily began, "We need to talk about this engagement." She paused, and Snape was afraid of what she might say.

"I can't marry you. I don't love you, and it wouldn't be fair of me to marry you, especially if I didn't want to. I am sorry, but that is just the way I feel, so-the engagement is off." She didn't even look at him as she removed the ring from her finger and held it out for him to take. "You can't mean that." He said, shocked at this unfortunate turn of events. "Please, just take the ring; this is hard enough as it is." It broke her heart to break his, but she knew she had to, and there was nothing else to be said about it.

"Can I just ask you one question?" Snape asked. She nodded. "Why did you change your mind?" He looked strait into her eyes for an answer. "I'm in love with someone else." She answered, as tears came into her eyes. Then, before another word could be said, she turned and ran back up to the castle, were she ran into James. "What's wrong?" He asked, immediately seeing the tears. "I just broke up with Severus." She gasped, whipping her face. "Because _you_ wanted to?" He asked firmly. "Not because of what other people were saying?" Lily nodded. "I broke up with him- because I'm- I'm in love with- _you_." James' face broke out into a smile. He threw his arms around her and she hugged him back. "I'm glad you finally came to your senses, because I love you too." He whispered in her ear. Then they took hands, and headed into the castle together, just as Snape came slowly up the path, to see them standing there.

A spurge of hatred toward the man in front of him shot through his whole self, egging on a hatred for the whole world. He stood there, seeing the confirmation of what he had been almost sure of when Lily Evans had given him back the ring, and told him she was in love with someone else. That 'someone else' had been none other that James Potter, and Snape hated him all the more for it. He slowly entered the castle, but instead of heading to his charms class, to which he was already running late for, he made his way down to the dungeons, to the slytherin common room, were he sat down, in total darkness, thinking hard.

Severus Snape would never be the same again.

_It seems that I have a lot of silent readers out there, but PLEASE review!_


	6. Chapter 6

By breakfast the next day, the entire school knew that Lily Evans had given Severus Snape back his ring, and that Lily was now with James Potter.

Snape sat in the dark for hours, mourning his loss. Far from handsome, Snape had turned pale, with a greasy appearance, hatred and bitterness gleaming in his eyes.

Lily, on the other hand, could never have been happier in her life. When she had told Snape that she was in love with someone else, she had not only admitted to Snape, but to herself, that she loved James Potter.

_He_, of course, had loved her all along. He could not believe she had fallen in love with him so easily, and saw this as a sign that their relationship was meant to be. He had finally stopped torturing Snape, and by becoming her friend, she had fallen for him. He loved her.

A few days after Lily broke up with Snape, James ran into Snape himself in the hallway. James could immediately tell that the loss has effected Snape more that ne could ever have imagined. But Snape did not say anything to James, on the contrary, he acted as though James were invisible and kept walking. Somehow, James felt unsettled by this.

But N.E.W.T.s were coming up and all concentration was directed to those essential exams.

But the exams went by smoothly, and now they could relax, awaiting the day they graduated.

Lily and James both know that they would eventually marry, and this make their hearts jump with excitement. All was well- for now.


	7. Chapter 7

It was graduation day.

All the seventh years were in line, alphabetical order, by house, waiting to receive their diplomas.

Lily could see Snape standing silently with the other slytherins. She knew he was going to say something to her before they all left Hogwarts.

When all the diplomas were handed out, Lily joined to James to hug and congratulate all their friends together.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Snape appeared in front of them. James put a protective arm around his girlfriend. Snape gazed at Lily for a few moments. "You will pay." He growled. "You _both_ will pay." With that, he turned and walked away- and neither of them would ever see him again.

So, Lily Evans and James Potter, and married a year later.

Snape slipped into the dark arts, having become a completely different person when he lost Lily.

And when Snape had told James, 'you will pay' no one, not even Snape himself, could ever have known how right he was that day. Never.

THE END


End file.
